


The Hunter's Werewolf Guardian

by YuseiStardust18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale pack, Alive Laura Hale, Allison is 18, Allison is pregnant with twins, Alpha Duncan Hillery, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, BAMF Allison Argent, BAMF Chris Argent, BAMF Duncan Hillery, Basically everyone wants to kill Klaus, Blood Bond, Cause he's an asshole, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hillery is 23, Hillery is very protective of Allison, Kira acts like a bitch, Lydia Martin is a good friend, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Pregnant Allison Argent, Protective Chris Argent, Protective Duncan Hillery, Protective Scott McCall, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Werewolf Duncan Hillery, and nobody likes him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuseiStardust18/pseuds/YuseiStardust18
Summary: When Allison awakes in Graham, NC, instead of Beacon Hills, CA, she realizes she's pregnant with a hybrid's pups, she's being hunted by witches, and her father is nowhere to be seen. Not to mention that there's a teacher who is a werewolf is protecting her and her unborn children. Will she be able to figure out what's going on, and get home, or will she fall for her protector?





	1. What Happened?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).



> This is my first Teen Wolf and The Originals crossover, so I hope you enjoy it.

_*Normal POV, Beacon Hills, CA*_

Allison Argent didn't know that this would happen. She didn't know that she would end up in the claws of the Hale Pack, not after her aunt Kate died. Besides, she always thought that she was stuck-up, anyway. She turns to Derek Hale, who stands a few feet away from her, with his sisters Laura and Cora at his side. 

 

"Well," she says, a snarl ripping from her throat, as she trains her bow at the pack. "Any last words before you end up with an arrow in your skull?" Derek bares his teeth at her, snarling.

"Go ahead, Argent," he growls, turning to Cora. "I'd like to see you try." Before Allison could even shoot an arrow, there's a blinding light that shoots across the forest, blinding them all. 

* * *

 

_*Duncan's POV, Southern Alamance High School, Graham, NC*_

I wave goodbye to Ms. Stauffer as I walk out of the room back to my class, ready to teach my third block class. All of a sudden, just as I'm walking towards A-3, there's a blinding white light in front of me, and when it disappears, there's a young woman on the floor in front of me, she has dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes. Her face is pale, and she looks kind of sickly. 

 

"Where did you come from?" I ask. I walk towards her, placing a hand on her head. She jolts up, scared, stares at me, and whispers,

"Dad?" Her eyes flutter shut, and she passes out. I grab her before she hits the ground. Then, I feel a pain through my body, and I snarl in rage, my eyes flashing red. I turn my head to see a man standing there, a bow in his hand. I look to see that there's an arrow lodged in my leg where he shot me. 

"Let her go, werewolf," the man says. I look at him, a snarl in my throat. "Or prepare to die mercilessly." I snarl, and shift, becoming an auburn wolf, my body wrapping around the unconscious woman at my paws. With another snarl, I leap, strike him with unsheathed claws, then recoil. The man turns, just as the bell rings, and he stares at me. 

 

"This isn't over yet, werewolf," he says over his shoulder as he walks away. "I will hunt you down, and make sure that every last of your kind meets their demise." The stench of both my blood and the blood of the hunter fills my nostrils as I shift back into human form, tugging on my sweatshirt. I then look at the woman at my feet, and lift her up bridal style into my arms. 

"Whoever you are," I whisper into her hair and ear, holding her close to my chest, "I will protect you, no matter what." 

* * *

 

_*Allison's POV, Southern Alamance High School, Graham, NC*_

"Whoever you are," I hear a whisper in my hair and ear, "I will protect you, no matter what." I pass out in whoever is holding me. 

When I come to, I'm in a classroom, lying on a long black table on my back. I look around, then I see someone standing at one side of the table, leaning against the edge of it. There's a trash can at my side, but as soon as I get up, I puke up the contents of my breakfast into the trash can. A man- _the_ man that was leaning against the table, walks up to me, placing his hand on my back, rubbing it softly. 

"Easy," he says, his voice barely a whisper against my ear. "Just get your rest, and get your strength up. You're going to be here awhile." I turn my head to him.

He has auburn hair, a beard running across his face, and he's wearing a white sweatshirt, khaki pants, and black sneakers. His eyes, a warm blue, stare me down. He looks to be in his twenties, early twenties from his looks. He also has what seems to be a lapel from a key hanging out of his pocket. He walks away from me, pulling off his sweatshirt to reveal a dark gray Southern Alamance Lacrosse Patriots button-up. He walks back to me with a silver canteen in his hand.

"Here," he says. "You might be thirsty, considering that you're pregnant."  _Pregnant? Excuse me, the fuck did you just say?_ I blink my eyes, and say,

"Pregnant? No, I'm not pregnant, Mr..." I trail off, realizing I don't know his name at all. He gives me a smile, showing perfect teeth, and says,

"Hillery, Duncan Hillery. And you are?" I blink my eyes at him again, and say,

"Allison. Allison Argent." I blush warmly at his words. Then, I see the blood staining his pants, and I point in shock. 

"You're hurt," I say. Hillery gives me a small smile, and says,

"Don't worry about it, Allison. I'll heal, trust me. And what you were saying about not being pregnant, you're wrong. You are pregnant, I can hear both babies' heartbeats, including your own." Hillery hands me the canteen, and I take it hesitantly, still unsure whether or not to trust him. 

"Can I trust you?" I ask him. Hillery looks at his sneakers, then looks up, meeting my gaze. 

"Yes," he says after a moment's silence. "You can trust me. Unlike your father, I'm not looking for any harm to come to you or your unborn children, I assure you. I am here to protect you. Think of me as your werewolf guardian." I blink my eyes, then shake my head, placing my hands over my belly. 

"Are you the father?" I ask. Hillery snaps his head to meet my gaze again, and shakes his head.

"No, I'm not." He answers. I look down, then I say,

"Where am I, anyway?" Hillery walks up to my side, then sits down. He takes my hand in his own, and I just realize how warm his hand is in my own. 

"You're in Graham, North Carolina, on the grounds of Southern Alamance High School. I'm going to have to keep you here until after class is over. Can you do that for me, Allison?" He asks. Biting my lip, I begin to ponder my thoughts. 

 _What should I do? I'm pregnant with twins, don't know who the hell the father is, or worse, who the hell I slept with, I'm being guarded by a werewolf who doesn't look so bad-looking, the hell is your problem, Allison? He's a teacher, for fuck's sake, get over yourself!_ Finally, after a while, the bell rings, and Hillery gives me a soft look. 

"Stay here," he says. "I'll make sure no one comes in here looking for you. Please, Allison." I nod my head, then he gestures to his desk. I quickly get up from the table, then dive underneath the desk, pulling my knees up to my chest, protecting my unborn twins. I control my breathing, and let my senses take care of everything else. 

I hear students' voices, and footsteps, then the door closing, and a teacher's voice, then the bell ringing twice. I hear a pair of footsteps near the desk, and a chair being moved. I then see Hillery squatting down to my level, looking me in the eye. He puts a finger to his lips, and I nod my head in understanding. Hillery then sits down in the chair that's in front of me, then scoots in, so that his feet are next to mine. I can see the outline of his pants so clearly from where I'm sitting, and that's when I see it: a tent in his pants, that I didn't notice before. 

 _What's he thinking about?_ I think, letting my hand seductively move up the side of his leg. Hillery's breath seems to hitch, then I let my hand wander to his belt, the other wrapping around his thigh. His hands reach down to grasp my wrists, and he scoots his chair out, so he can look at me. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asks, his voice barely a whisper. 

"Well, I know that you're thinking about something, I just want to know what. Or who," I say with a smirk. Hillery's eyes narrow, and he seems to snarl low in his throat. "It's who, isn't it?" He looks up, completely ignoring me until it's around 1:35. That's when I see him move. I try to crawl out, but he stops me.

"No," he growls. "You're going to stay here. I don't want to tell anyone yet of your location. Lord knows your father is still looking for you. Trust me, Allison. Think of your son and daughter that you're carrying." I stare at him, just as his hand covers my mouth, and he lifts a finger to his lips. Bastard. But I nod my head, listening to him. Hillery nods his head, then grabs his laptop. He unplugs it, then walks out of the room. The bell rings at exactly 1:40, and instead of moving, I stay under the desk, waiting patiently for Hillery. Only one question rings in my mind:

 _How the hell did he know that I'm expecting a boy and a girl?_ I'm about to come out from the desk, but before I can, a werewolf appears, a familiar werewolf. 

"Scott?" I hiss, getting his attention. He turns to where the desk is, walks up, then crouches to my level.

"Allison," he says, his eyes flashing red, the color of a True Alpha. "What the hell are you doing under a desk? What school is this? Where are we?" I stare at him, and answer,

"You're in Graham, North Carolina, on the grounds of Southern Alamance High School. Are you wearing your Cyclones uniform?" Scott stares down at the red jersey that he's wearing, the shin guards, and the cleats. His helmet hangs from his lacrosse stick, and his gloves as well. Then, the door opens, and Hillery's voice booms across the room.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing near my desk, in my classroom?!" His eyes flash red, and he's snarling. 

* * *

_*Duncan's POV, Southern Alamance High School, Graham, NC*_

As soon as I walk back into A building to grab my backpack, I did not expect to find an intruder in my room. I stare at the young man in front of me. 

I know that he's a werewolf, due to the color of his eyes, I did not expect him to be an Alpha, though. He's wearing a red jersey, cleats, shin guards, and his helmet, and gloves hang off the lacrosse stick in his hand. My eyes flash red, and I snarl low in my throat.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing near my desk, in my classroom?!" I yell, my voice carrying out across the room. The teenager stares at me, his eyes red, and he growls. 

"Who are you?" He says. I narrow my eyes, and I growl right back,

"None of your business. I just want to know who you are, and what you're doing in my classroom. Care to explain?" The teen werewolf lets the red glow leave his eyes, then turns to where Allison is still under the desk- _my_ desk. 

"You have a friend of mine here," he says. "Also, forgot to introduce myself. My name's Scott. Scott McCall. You may already know who my friend is, Allison. Allison Argent. Who are you, really?" I snarl, my claws retracting from my nails, my fangs elongating. 

"Very well, then," I say, closing my eyes, letting the red leave, and go back to my blue color. "Well, Mr. McCall, my name's Duncan Hillery, but you may call me Hillery. Please, have a seat. Let's talk. Allison, you may come out from underneath my desk, if you please." I hear rustling, then Allison comes out from underneath my desk, her dark hair fanning her face. She blinks her dark eyes at me. Scott just gives me a look, the red not even daring to leave his eyes, as he grabs a chair, and sits down. Allison grabs one as well, sitting at my right side, while Scott sits across from me. When Scott tries to reach across to grab Allison's hand, I snarl at him, the red coming back into my eyes.

"Don't,Scott," I say, my eyebrows furrowed. "You're not her protector anymore. I am." Scott gives me a stern look, then turns to Allison, just as she rises from her chair, and walks towards me, whispers something under her breath, then I feel a power of some sort run through my veins, boiling in my bloodstream, like water over a pot on a stove. I bite my lip, choking back a cry of pain. Allison is doing the same thing, I notice, as her eyes flash blue. 

"What just happened?" I ask, sinking to my knees, panting for breath. Allison turns to me, the blue having left her eyes, and answers,

"Looks like someone just bonded us through our blood. I don't know who, unless..." She trails off, turning back to me, her hands on her belly. Scott notices this, and asks,

"Are you pregnant, Allison? Are you the father?" He turns to me as he asks the next question, and I shake my head in advance.

"Yes, she's pregnant," I answer. "And no, I'm not the father." I turn back to Allison, placing a hand on her shoulder. I lower my voice, and ask her,

"What is it, Allison? Is it the twins? Did they bond us through our blood?" She turns to me, and answers, looking back at Scott, then turning back to me,

"I don't know, could be, or it could've been Lydia." I cock my head to the side.

"Lydia?" I ask. Allison nods her head. 

"Yes," she answers. "Lydia Martin. She's a banshee. Even though it's not really in her power to bond a werewolf and a hunter through blood, it's unsure whether or not she did it. If we have to meet her, we'll have to go to Beacon Hills. Scott can take his motorcycle. I can ride with him-" I cut her off.

"Oh no, forget it," I snarl loud enough for Scott to hear me. "You're not riding with Scott on his motorcycle. First of all, you're pregnant, you shouldn't be riding a motorcycle anyway. It'd be too much stress on the twins. Second, since we're blood bonded, we have to stick together." Scott stares at me and Allison in shock.

"Wait,hold on a second," he says, putting his hands up. "What do you mean by you're blood bonded? You guys share some kind of connection, or something?" Allison turns to him, and explains,

"Yes and no. It's not like we're connected through our minds, we believe it's magic that's bonded our blood so that basically, when he gets hurt, feels pain, I feel that same hurt, that same pain." I look at her, and ask, 

"So, basically, when you feel emotional, for example, I feel the same feelings, those same emotions, and vice versa?" Allison nods her head again. 

"Yes, when you put it that way, yes it does. Now, can we go to Beacon Hills, and see Lydia?" She turns to me again, looking away from Scott. Scott just nods his head, and walks past us, lacrosse stick still in hand. I grab his arm before he could even get to the door.

"Hold up, McCall," I say sternly, my eyes flashing Alpha red. "You might want to leave your lacrosse stuff in here, if you only have one vehicle, which just so happens to be your motorcycle. Trust me when I say this, it's better than carrying all that stuff on your bike." Allison looks at Scott, and asks,

"Is Stiles here?" The True Alpha gives me what seems to be a look of fear, as if he's scared I'm going to rip his throat out if he takes a step closer towards Allison. But, he answers her question, anyways.

"Yes, he is here, he's actually out in the parking lot, fixing up that old Jeep of his." Allison rolls her eyes, and says,

"Why did I even ask? I should've known that he was going to fix up that Jeep to begin with." I snicker behind my hand, then ask,

"Why? Are you thinking of leaving your stuff in his Jeep?" Scott meets my gaze, and says,

"Yes." Allison steps closer to me, grabbing my wrist in her hand. For some reason, I feel something inside, something I've never felt before, and I know Allison feels it too, because she's looking at me with what seems to be love in her eyes, or it could be something else, I'm not entirely sure. 

"Alright, then," I say, meeting Allison's dark hues. "Let's go. We're wasting daylight." 

* * *

_*Normal POV, Outside Southern Alamance High School, Graham, NC*_

The afternoon sun rays blast through the air, bathing the two Alphas, the human, and the pregnant huntress in daylight. It makes Hillery's hair seem to shine, and Allison's eyes glow a different color, as if she were a werewolf, instead of a hunter that's pregnant with twins. 

 _She looks beautiful with her eyes glowing like that,_ Hillery thinks, looking past Scott and Stiles towards Allison.  _Wait, the fuck are you thinking, Duncan? She's probably sixteen, and you're a teacher, for crying out loud! Get your head out of your ass!_ Stiles takes a step towards Hillery, and puts his finger on his chin.

"Are you sure that we can trust you, considering my best friend's ex-girlfriend is pregnant with twins, and we have no damn idea who the hell the father is?" he asks. Hillery turns to meet his gaze, and answers,

"Yes, you can trust me. I'm blood-bonded to Allison, so if she's injured, so am I. I can feel her emotions, and she can feel mine." He pauses, and looks around, his eyes catching Allison's. Allison just lets a warm blush coat her cheeks, her entire face turning a rosy pink. Hillery just smiles at her, before turning his head back to Stiles, just as a car pulls up in the driveway, and parking. A young woman about Allison's age steps out of the car, her strawberry-blonde hair blowing in the wind, her hazel eyes darting between Hillery and Allison. 

"Alright, I'm here, everyone. What the fuck's the problem?" She says, loud enough for Hillery's wolf ears to pick up, even though he's still in human form. Allison just smiles, then wraps her arms around her friend in an embrace.

"We need your help with something. It has something to do with me and Mr. Hillery over here," Allison explains, looking at Hillery. "We're bonded by our blood, which means that for some reason, he feels what I feel, physically and emotionally." Lydia puts a finger to her lips, then asks,

"Is this really what you need me to help you with, girl? Cause I don't think I can help you with this. This has been happening for far longer than I remember, before I realized my powers as a banshee, seeing the dead, and stuff like that." She looks towards Hillery, and asks,

"Are you the one that's blood-bonded to my best friend?" Hillery narrows his eyes, before letting them flash amber-red. He nods his head, and answers,

"Yes, I am. Do you have premonitions? Do you usually see the person before they die, or what?" Lydia looks at him, and nods.

"Yes." She answers. Hillery nods in understanding. He then notices an Asian girl walking up to Scott, saying hi, before leaning in to kiss him. He can see the orange glow in her eyes, and an aura of a fox surrounding her frame.

"Kitsune?" He asks. Lydia turns to the girl standing in front of Scott, her arms wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped securely around her waist. She then nods her head.

"Yes, that's Kira Yukimura. She goes to our school. Her father is a teacher at our school, but he's human, her mother is the oldest Kitsune in the school." Hillery turns back to the banshee, and asks,

"How old is Kira's mother, exactly, Kitsune-wise?" Lydia ponders about it for a moment, before saying,

"If I had to guess, 900 years old. Even though she looks young, that's how old she is." Hillery nods again, trying to keep his facial expression as neutral as possible, until he walks away from Lydia towards Allison. She sees him walking up to her, and she joins him. 

"Come on," he says. "There's something I want to talk about with you, in private." Allison's eyes widen, but doesn't say anything. Knowing better than to try to argue, she follows him. 

* * *

_*Allison's POV, Outside Southern Alamance High School, Graham, NC*_

I follow Hillery until we're right near what seems to be the lacrosse field. The grass is neatly trimmed, and the lines seem to be freshly drawn. Hillery then turns to me, his back to the field, rocking back on his heels. 

"Are you okay, Allison?" He asks. "Are the twins okay?" I nod my head, placing my hands on my belly, like any mother would when she's expecting. 

"I'm fine, Hillery," I answer. "It's just... this blood bond thing, it's a big deal for the both of us, isn't it? Do you think that they know, besides Scott and Stiles?" Hillery's eyebrows raise until it looks like they're about to disappear into his hair. 

"What do you mean?" He asks. "Do you mean Lydia and Kira?" I shake my head.

"No, I mean other people, Derek Hale, his sisters Laura and Cora, Jackson Whittemore, the twins, Ethan and Aiden, and...my father. Shit, my father!" I raise my voice, burying my head in my hands. 

"No, no, no, no," I hiss, tears in my eyes, before Hillery does something unexpected, that I didn't expect him to do to me: He grabs my face in his large broad hands, then his lips brush over mine, and he's  _kissing_ me, holy motherfucking shit, he's kissing me! Sparks fly in the air around the two of us, I can feel the desire that we both need, and that's when Hillery's tongue snakes out of his mouth, wrapping around mine, as the kiss becomes more feral, more carnivorous, more...well, wolf. He pushes his leg in between mine, and I bite his tongue to keep my moans in. He grunts in the kiss, but doesn't break it, his arms wrapping around my neck, so I can feel the hair on the sides of his arms and knuckles brush my neck, and my fingers tangle in his auburn locks. His beard scratches my chin, giving me quite the beard burn, as he kisses me harder, then lets his hand snake down to brush against my jeans, undoing my belt to get at my panties underneath, which are now soaked through. Then, Hillery's eyes open, and he pulls away, fast. 

"I'm sorry, Allison, I forgot. You're pregnant, and I let my actions get the best of me. I shouldn't have..." He trails off, putting his head in his hands. Shaking his head, he sinks down to the ground, sitting. He pulls his knees up to his chest, and sits there. I blink my eyes, my face red from the beard burn, and not getting enough breath, but the lust and love is still there in my eyes, I just don't want him to know how much I love him, and how I've loved him since I met him. 

 "Hillery," I say. "It's not your fault, you didn't know what you were doing. Besides, I think it just made our blood bond even more stronger, because the twins need a father, if their real father doesn't ever come here. I hope he doesn't, cause he's probably an asshole." Hillery turns to me, and chuckles. He then stands up, and walks back to me, his arms wrapping around my waist, then kissing me sweetly. 

"Come on," he says. "Let's go to Beacon Hills."

* * *

_*Hillery's POV, Beacon Hills, CA*_

 It's a long drive from North Carolina to California, but we make it nonetheless. It's a couple days' drive, until we see the sign that says,

                 

**_Welcome to Beacon Hills, the beacon for supernatural creatures._ **

I run my hand over my lips, still thinking of the kiss that I gave Allison back in North Carolina on the lacrosse school grounds. To me, it's technically kind of stupid, considering I actually didn't mean to kiss her, but I had to, otherwise she would've said something about her father that she probably would've regretted. But then again, I can still smell her scent, lavender mixed with vanilla and a bit of cocoa butter, probably from either body wash or shampoo, or maybe perfume, I can't tell. 

Keeping my hands on the steering wheel, and my eyes on the road, we pull into Beacon Hills. Then, all of a sudden, something jumps in front of my vehicle, making me slam hard on my brakes. They scream, as my car comes to a halt, and I see a man standing there. He has dark blonde hair, and dark blue-green eyes. Allison, who's riding in my car with me in the passenger seat, gives me a look of fear. The man steps closer, and his lips pull back to reveal sharp fangs where his canines are. Ah, hell. 

"He's the father," Allison says, her hands on her belly, as the man stares us down. I turn to her, and grab her arm, pulling her closer to me, so that our heartbeats are racing against each other. "that's him, Hillery, he's the father to the twins."

"Do they know?" I ask, placing my hand on her belly, over her own hands, feeling the twins kick at both our hands. Allison turns away from the man, to me, but before we can move, the door's ripped open, and I'm yanked by the back of my black and white Southern Alamance Lacrosse Patriots jacket out of the car, and onto the dirt road. 

"Hillery!" Allison screams out my name, as I shift into my wolf form, snapping my jaws at the man. 

"Who are you?" I snarl, my lips pulled back to reveal my fangs. The man stares at me, only to grab Allison by her hair, pulling her out of the car, and forcing her to her knees. I snap my jaws at him, my claws digging into his black shirt, tearing it clean off his body, until I hear a growl behind me, then a howl from Scott. I turn to the True Alpha, my ears flattening against my head, my belly hitting the floor, even though I'm an Alpha myself.  

"Let her go!" I yell, leaping for the man, until I hear a sickening crack split the air, and pain shoots through my body. I fall, whimpering, as Allison cries out in pain, grabbing her ribs in her hands, cradling her stomach. Then, a whoosh sounds near me, then someone, another man, dressed formally in a suit, comes up, breaking the blonde man's arm. 

"Let her go, Niklaus," he says, staring at me. "She's been blood-bonded to this werewolf, to this man. Show some respect, dear brother. We are in the presence of two Alpha male werewolves here." I stare the man in the face, as he nods, motioning for me to move. I do, crossing the dirt road until I'm in front of Allison, my arms wrapping around her in an embrace. The blonde man-Niklaus-snarls, showing his fangs at his brother, before turning away. Allison sobs in my jacket, staining it with her tears. I turn to the man as he steps closer, brushing a lock of dark hair out of Allison's face.

"Is she okay?" he asks, holding a British accent to his voice, similar to that of his brother's. I nod.

"Yes," I say calmly. "She is. Thank you, Mr..." I trail off, and he seems to smile, taking my hand in a handshake.

"The name's Elijah Mikaelson, that man you saw earlier was my half-brother, Niklaus. People call him Klaus. Did I hear that he's the father to the twins that Miss Argent here is carrying?" I nod my head.

"Yes," I answer. "we are also blood-bonded, thanks to the twins." He nods his head, then he turns to Scott, nodding his head at the True Alpha, while I shift into my wolf form, wrapping my body around Allison. She buries her head into the scruff of my neck, her fingers curling into my fur. 

 _"It's alright, Allison,"_ I say to her, through my thoughts.  _"It's going to be okay. Klaus won't hurt you, I'll make sure of that."_ She nods her head, then I pull away from her, staring both Mikaelson brothers down. 

"Our siblings aren't going to be happy if we go back to New Orleans empty-handed," Klaus explains, as I snarl low in my throat, as Klaus continues, asking his brother, "we can't have that, can't we, brother?" Elijah seems to ponder this for a moment, but before any of them can move, an aura appears, blasting them away from us.

"The fuck was that?!" Scott yells in unison with me and Stiles. It's Kira that stands up, then says,

"It's the twins, apparently, even though they aren't here. You still have nine months to think about your future, Allison, what you want for your children." I snarl at the Kitsune, and Scott's eyes flash red, clawing at my shirt, trying to get at the wolf within. With a growl escaping me, I shift, pushing my hindpaws against Scott's belly, kicking him off me. Then, I jump away, curling my body around Allison, snarling at the True Alpha. 

"Very well, then," Klaus says, as Elijah stands next to his brother, staring at the bloody scratches that run down his chest and ribcage from me clawing at him. "I guess we'll leave you to it, then. Come with us, Allison, love. You'll be safe with us." I snarl, shifting back into human form, but keeping my claws, fangs, and the red glow in my eyes out. 

"She isn't going anywhere with you, Klaus," I say, standing my ground. "she's staying with me, whether or not you want to stay." I turn to Allison as I say this, she smiles, then kisses me, her tongue snaking out of her mouth to wrap and intertwine with mine. I moan, my cock hardening because of this young eighteen year old woman, and her seductive tongue. 

"Gosh...Allison," I pant, my eyes closing, the lust and desire lacing my tone. "What are you doing to me?" I pull away from the kiss, just as Allison's knee rubs against my hard cock in my khakis. 

"Allow me, Hillery," she says, looking back at Scott, Klaus, Stiles, Elijah, Kira, and Lydia. "Let's go somewhere else for this. Somewhere more...private."

 

 


	2. Woah, what happened here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Hillery met Allison, kissed her, and the twins bonded them through their blood. Now, everyone's in Beacon Hills, on the run from Klaus. They will end up meeting new characters, and family secrets will be revealed. Will Hillery and Allison stay together, or will Klaus try to break them apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is lemon in this, and not just malexfemale action either.

_*Normal POV, Beacon Hills, CA, Lemon Start*_

_Previously on The Hunter's Werewolf Guardian..._

_"So...you kissed him?" Scott asks Allison, staring her in the face. Allison bites her lip, moves her legs abit, then nods._

_"Yes," she says. "I love him, and I'm blood-bonded to him, what's the difference?" Scott snarls, his eyes flashing Alpha red._

_"I think we both know what Hillery is capable of. He has magic, a power that you can barely understand, can comprehend. Think about it. That power will kill you." Allison stares at him, just as Hillery walks in._

_"Scott," he says, water dripping from his auburn locks from being out in the rain. "It's pouring really hard out there. I think you should go out there, get the Pack together. I don't want the Hale Pack getting to Allison, until we know what we're dealing with, not including Klaus and Elijah." Scott bares his teeth at the Alpha, but nods, and leaves, anyway._

Once he's gone, Hillery grabs Allison, pulling her into a carnivorous kiss, biting her lips, and letting her hands run through his drenched hair, her legs wrapping around his waist, even though he's soaked to the bone. He strips off his soaked jacket first, then pulls off his gray Southern Alamance Lacrosse Patriots shirt, tossing them both to the ground. 

"Why out here?" Allison pants, pulling away from the kiss. Hillery stares her down, his lips red and swollen. 

"Inside, then?" he asks, gesturing to the house behind them, which just so happens to be Scott's house. Allison bites her lip, then looks to where Scott had just left before they started doing this. 

"I don't want him knowing that we did it in his room," she explains. Hillery chuckles.

"Don't worry about it," he says. "I have ways of keeping people out of my business." Allison smiles, then jumps out of Hillery's arms. She gives him a flirtatious look over her shoulder, making the Alpha snarl.

"Catch me if you can, Hillery," she says, shaking her ass. "Show me the wolf within you. The Alpha needs to claim what's his, right?" Hillery snarls louder, his eyes flashing red. 

"Don't even try, Allison," he growls low in his chest and throat. "as an Alpha, I will do whatever it takes to claim my mate, which just so happens to be you." Allison smirks, then pulls off her shirt, and kicks off her boots and socks. Her eyes stay on Hillery, as she walks backwards, until her back hits the bed behind her. She falls back against it, then feels a warm body press up against her, until she's staring at Hillery in the face. He hovers over her, his eyes still red, the auburn fur replacing the hair that runs down his arms and knuckles. 

"Gosh, Allison," he purrs, pulling her by her hair in for a passionate kiss. "What did I do to deserve a beautiful woman like you?" Allison laughs, then reaches for his belt on his wet khakis. She pauses, looking him in the face, as her hand runs over the bulge in them. Hillery's breath hitches, as he looks at her. Her long dark hair flows freely down her shoulders, her black lacy bra now recognizable against her skin. She cocks her head to the side, as she unbuckles his belt, but doesn't pull his pants down. She pulls his head down to kiss him, his tongue lacing with hers. Finally, his cock is straining against his wet khakis now, and he hisses, his hand reaching to grab them. Allison stops him, then pulls them down herself. 

"Wow," she says, staring at the obvious bulge in his grey boxer-briefs. "You're pretty big. May I..." She trails off, as her hands rest on his final barrier. Hillery nods his head, and Allison pulls them down, then lets Hillery's hands rest on her jeans.

"Go ahead," she says, staring into his eyes. "Pull them down. I need you now, Hillery." Hillery cocks his head, then unbuckles her belt, pulling down her jeans, revealing a matching set of black lacy panties underneath. She's soaked, when his hand moves beneath the thin material to stroke the flesh beneath. 

"Gosh, Allison," he purrs again, the lust evident in his eyes. "You're so wet for me right now, baby girl. Gosh, I can't wait to claim you." Hillery slowly pulls down the thin soaked material off her hips, then moves up to her chest, to unhook the straps to her bra, pulling it down to reveal her breasts, full and pale, her nipples dark. He growls in pleasure, his eyes red and dark, filled with lust. Allison kisses him, hard, then moves her hand to his boxer-briefs, pulling them down to reveal his hard erection. She strokes him, slowly, and Hillery's eyes roll to the back of his head. With a smirk playing across her lips, she moves down, taking his entire length down her throat. Hillery gasps, his breath hitches, and he pulls at Allison's dark locks, forcing her head up, so she could stare into his lustful red hues. 

"That's it, Ally...baby..." he moans, bucking his hips, so that she could take him deeper down her throat. "Please me, love." Allison hollows out her cheeks, making Hillery's teeth clench, and his eyes squeeze shut, as he continues bucking his hips, until he releases down her throat. He pulls away, panting, and with a sharp tug of Allison's hair, she lets him go, the cum dripping from her mouth. Hillery growls in the ultimate amount of pleasure, kissing her hard, so he could taste himself on her sweet lips. With both of them bare to each other, the scents of both love and sex filling the room all at once, it's enough to permeate the two lovers. Hillery moves so that his hips are adjacent to hers, looking at Allison for confirmation. 

"Allison, are you sure about this?" He asks. "There's no turning back from this. Are you absolutely sure?" Allison nods, pulling Hillery down by his auburn locks to lock her lips with his in a kiss filled with love and passion.

"I'm sure, Hillery," she says. "I wouldn't have it any other way. It's the only way to protect the twins from their real father." Hillery purses his lips in a thin line, then kisses Allison again, moving his hips forward, so his cock is buried into her tight wet heat, her walls clenching around him. He can feel the magic within him mix with that of the twins', though he doesn't know why. Allison's pussy starts to throb, as Hillery starts moving.

"Oh, fuck, Ally..." Hillery moans, pulling on her locks again, as he continues his hip thrusting, his claws coming out of his nails, and digging into her locks, as he starts getting faster. Allison moans in pleasure, then a sharp cry escapes her lips, as he sinks his fangs into her jugular, drawing blood to the surface. 

"Hillery...I'm going to...mmmm..." Allison groans, and moans, as she pulls Hillery in for another kiss, the blood dripping between their bare bodies. Hillery howls out his release, as his cum jets out, mixing with her own juices, as she releases as well. He pants, pulling out of her slowly. 

"Hah..." Hillery pants, pulling Allison in for a kiss. "You did good. I'm proud of you, baby girl." Allison smiles, watching the red leave his eyes, until they're back to their regular blue.

"I love you, Duncan Hillery," she says. Hillery looks at her, pulling away from her fast. He sits up, his back to her. Allison sits up as well, covering her bare chest with the blanket, and running a smooth hand up his back.

"Did I do something wrong, Hillery?" she asks, running her hands through his auburn hair softly and deftly. He turns to her, his blue eyes locking with her brown, then shakes his head.

"No," he answers, leaning in, until their foreheads touch, and their lips are brushing. "it's just...how long?" Allison breathes against his lips, and answers,

"Ever since I met you, and the twins bonded us through our blood. My heart can't stop racing when I'm near you, but my father..." She trails off, and shakes her head, sliding off the bed, the blanket falling off her body, showing Hillery her bare self. The Alpha in him growls in amusement, having claimed his mate, and is satisfied. 

"What?" Allison asks, when she realizes that Hillery is staring at her nude self. Hillery shakes his head, then climbs out of the bed, the blanket pooling at his feet, as he walks up to her. He kisses her shoulder blade tenderly, his beard scratching at her pale skin. 

"You're just...so beautiful, Allison Argent," he says, his eyes flashing red. "and my wolf is satisfied that he's finally claimed his mate at last, even if she's a huntress, pregnant with a hybrid's twins." Allison gives him a smirk, wrapping her arms around his neck, her fingers running through his auburn locks, as she pulls him in for another kiss, his cock getting hard in between their bare bodies. 

"Allison.." Hillery says, his fangs coming in through his teeth. "You...um.." Allison looks down, and laughs, then pushes him against the bed, crashing her lips against his again, as she lowers herself down on him, a pleasurable growl escaping his throat, as he watches her.

"Gods, Allison," he purrs, pulling her in for a kiss, as he fondles with her breasts with his hands. A tweak of her nipple in between his fingers makes her gasp, arch her back, then moan in the ultimate pleasure. Hillery smirks, knowing he's doing everything he can to please her and pleasure her the way she likes it with him, and him alone. 

"Who do you belong to?" He asks, as he pushes his hips up, burying his erection back into her soaking clit. He strokes her with his fingers, his eyes filled with lust. "Come on, baby girl, answer me, who do you belong to?" He snarls, as he pushes her on her back, grabbing her hair, as his cock and fingers move at an inhumane pace, making Allison gasp, scream, and moan, sounding like nothing but heaven in his ears. " _Answer me, Allison, who do you belong to?!"_ Allison gasps, as his lustful growl turns into a cry, a yell, as he shifts into his wolf form, his knot filling her.

"You..." she chokes out, as Hillery's hips get faster, more erratic, harder to control. She can feel his cock grow within her, as he wolfs out, his claws scratching at her back, and hips, leaving nasty bloody scratches against her pale skin. "You, Alpha! You! Fuck!" Hillery snarls, his eyes red, as he sinks his fangs into the crook of Allison's shoulder, tasting the sweet metallic coppery taste of her blood. 

"Allison, baby, fuck..." Hillery pants. "I'm gonna cum, babygirl..." With a gasp escaping his lips, and a broiling fire in his groin, he releases, his cum jetting out, and mixing with Allison's juices. His eyes squeeze shut, then he pants, pulling out of Allison, then rolling over so he's not crushing her or the twins.

"Are the twins okay?" He asks, meeting her gaze, still trying to catch his breath. Allison smiles, then takes Hillery's hand, placing it over her belly. He's pleased when he still hears the heartbeats. 

"Has Klaus spoken to you at all about baby names?" Hillery asks. Allison stares at him, and shakes her head. Hillery sighs, then kisses her again, pushing her gently on her back, his fingertips dancing across the base of her spine. 

"I may have a couple," he says. "I don't know if you will like them or not." Allison smiles, placing her hands on Hillery's face, then presses her forehead to his.

"Do tell me," she says, running her fingers over his jaw, where his beard lies. "I would like to hear what you have." Hillery smiles, meeting her dark cocoa gaze, then says,

"I was thinking Amelia for the girl and Keller for the boy," Hillery answers. "What do you think, Ms. Argent?" Allison smiles, then plants a kiss on his lips. 

"I love it," she purrs. "I love it very much, Mr. Hillery." Hillery smiles, then kisses Allison again, moving down her body until her pussy is in his face. Looking at her for confirmation, he waits. When she nods her head, he lets his tongue dart out to lick at her soaked folds, her soaking wet core. Allison gasps, her back arches, her fingers running through his auburn hair. 

"Oh, fuck, Hillery, baby..." she moans low in her throat, realizing that she still has blood on her neck from him biting her. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters now is that he's here, he's the one giving her pleasure, not Klaus, then again, the twins aren't Hillery's, they're Klaus', and who knows if Hillery's going to be father material. 

Hillery notices the change, but continues to pleasure her, by letting his tongue to lick her soaked pussy, only to grunt when he realizes that Allison's foot has touched his softened cock, and her toes are stroking it, making it hard again.  Allison seems to purr, her entire body trembling. 

"That's it, Hillery," she whispers, gasping low in her throat. A low moan escapes from the back of Hillery's throat, making her pussy vibrate, and her body tremble again, as she pulls on his auburn locks. "Fuck..." She releases down his throat, her juices staining his beard. He pulls away, panting. 

"Allison," he says. "I don't know if we should keep doing this. I mean...what if Klaus-" Allison cuts him off, kissing him hard, wrapping her bare legs around his waist. 

"Enough about Klaus," she says. "I love  _you_ , Duncan Hillery, and only you, remember that." She lowers herself down onto him, making him groan as his cock, hard as a rock, pushes into her. He can feel her tight heat, her walls clenching around his hardened dick. 

"Move, Ally," he hisses. "Fuck, move!" His eyes flash red, and he growls as Allison bounces on him, her curls fanning her face, as she bounces, so does her curls, and her breasts. Hillery keeps his eyes on her face, her bouncing breasts, but mostly her face. Finally, he growls, his eyes red again, as his back arches, he rears up, and sinks his fangs into the hollow base of her throat. The blood splashes on his face, staining his face and beard. 

"Hillery..." Allison moans, her eyes flashing orange, then she releases, so does he. Hillery pants for breath, pulling his mouth and fangs away from her neck. With the blood staining his face and beard still, Hillery leans in, and kisses Allison, lying her down, as she tries to catch her breath after the orgasms they both just had. Hillery stares at Allison, and she locks eyes with him, seeing her blood staining him.

"I hurt you, Allison," he says, pushing himself up, then crawling out of the bed. "I hurt you, it's my fault I bit you, made you bleed." Allison crawls to the edge of the bed, grabbing his bloodstained shoulder. She pulls away, seeing the blood.

"What happened, Hillery?" she asks. Hillery turns to her, staring her in the face. 

"When you reached your peak, I bit you, my wolf was satisfied doing that. I told him specifically no, but he wouldn't listen. He wanted to claim his mate." he explains. He turns away again, shaking his head. Allison can see salty tears in his eyes, she sighs, takes him into her arms, and starts stroking his auburn hair, letting his head lie against her bare chest. 

"I'm going to kill Klaus," Hillery snarls under his breath. "I'm going to rip out his heart, then I'm going to make his siblings watch as I eat his heart right in front of them."

* * *

_*Malia's POV, Lemon End, Lacrosse Field Outside Southern Alamance High School*_

I push myself up to my feet, having been lying on my belly for a while. I didn't know that my mate and cousin, Cora, would follow me. She's in wolf form, while I'm in human form, showing only a bit of my coyote, my eyes a bright blue. 

"What are you doing here, Cora?" I ask, venom lacing my voice. She snarls at me, her eyes red. 

"Mom's going to be pissed if you're not home tonight," she says. I roll my eyes as she continues. "Besides, I don't think your dear old dad and my uncle ain't going to be happy about you being out here in the first place." I turn to her, my eyes still holding the blue. I jump on top of her, pinning her on her back, and we roll over, until we hear a snarl from a familiar blue-eyed werewolf: my cousin, and Cora's older brother, Derek.  

"Damn you, cousin," I snarl at him, my eyes flashing. He blinks his eyes, letting them flash as well. "What the fuck are you doing here?" Derek rolls his eyes, then snarls again, the blue evident in his eyes. Cora just pulls me back, then shifts, jumping on top of Derek, and tackling him to the floor. Fuck me sideways, I hate when they fight like this. When I try to pull them apart, Derek gives me a look, and I back away. 

"This has to stop, Cora," Derek says, his eyes a bright blue, as he stares us down. "and you, Malia, know the rules. Go see Peter. He's been asking for you." I snarl at him, rolling my eyes. 

 _Please,_ I think, staring my cousin down,  _he doesn't want to see me. The bastard almost got me killed, and he's the one who did everything to keep Scott and the others from getting close to the Alpha Pack. Now that the Pack is gone, and Scott's Pack in Beacon Hills, I'm still trying to figure out why I'm in North Carolina, and not at home._ Derek seems to be reading my thoughts, cause he gives me a glare, and says,

"I know you want to go back, Malia, but we can't, not with my mom and your dad fighting." Now I'm pissed. I know that Dad and Aunt Talia are fighting, but that's just them, as their children, we are destined to follow in their footsteps. Derek just glares at me, then sighs. 

"Alright, Malia, Cora, you guys can go," he says. "but I wasn't lying when Peter asked me to come and get you, he wants to see you, Malia." For a second, I just stare at him. Finally, I leave, hoping that Peter hasn't come looking for me. Instead, I run into two people I didn't expect to see: Allison Argent, and an unfamiliar werewolf. I can tell he's a male, but what surprises me is that he is kissing her, his beard scratching her jaw. And what surprises me even more is that she's kissing him back. 

 _Does she know this guy? He looks like he could be an Alpha, not a True Alpha like Scott, but an Alpha nonetheless. Interesting..._ With my eyes flashing again, I shift, and run. 

* * *

_*Normal POV, Beacon Hills, CA*_

Allison cracks open her eyelids, as the sun hits her face. She looks around, until her eyes land on a familiar figure:Hillery, nude at her side, fast asleep, his sides rising and falling with every breath. He lies on his left side, both his arms underneath the pillow. 

 _He's handsome when he sleeps. Wow,_ she thinks.  _Unbelievable. I can't believe I fell for him. But then again, he's very handsome, and he's protective of me, more than that, I love him, but does he love me?_ She sits up in the bed, blinking her eyes in the dark. It's so dark, Hillery's body is just a silhouette in the dark. Hillery's eyes flutter open, and he smiles when he sees Allison, sitting up, her eyes as dark as the dim light in the room. 

"You're awake, Allison," he says, a smile on his face. Allison returns the smile, then leans in to kiss him. "How'd you sleep?" She shrugs her shoulders, seeing the dried blood on his shoulder from the night before. 

"It's not mine, if that is what you're thinking, Allison," Hillery explains, his gaze on the ground. He sits up, and Allison stares him in the face. "Hey, what's wrong, Ally?" Allison sucks in a breath, and answers,

"I just realized something, Duncan, while we were intimate, did you feel the twins kicking?" Hillery looks up, meeting her dark gaze, and nods his head. He moves his hand, so that it's on her belly. 

"Yes," he answers, kissing her tenderly. "Yes, I did. Amelia and Keller are going to be strong babies, and even stronger hunters, just like their mother." Allison cocks her head to the side, her expression solemn, then turns humorous. 

"Don't say that," she says, pushing him on his back, and kissing him deeply. "You do realize that they got vampire blood running through their veins, because of Klaus. He is the father, after all. You just got to keep them safe. If you want to be the godfather." Hillery cocks his head to the side, his hands on her hips, as he stares at the huntress. 

"Are you asking me permission to be the godfather to the twins once they arrive?" he asks. Allison continues to meet his gaze, then nods her head. 

"Yes, Duncan, I am." she says. Hillery smiles, then kisses her sweetly, and tenderly, lying her on her back, but just before they can start getting intimate again, there's a knock on the door, and Melissa McCall, Scott's mother, says,

"Scott, are you in there?" Hillery's eyes widen. 

"Shit," Hillery whispers, pushing himself up, and grabbing his discarded boxers, khakis, shirt, belt, and jacket. Luckily, they have dried the entire time that they were intimate. "What are we going to say to Mrs. McCall if she finds us in here, and not Scott?" Allison kisses him, then gestures to the window.

"Go out the window," she whispers, "I can handle Melissa." Hillery stares his huntress lover down. 

"Are you sure, Allison?" he asks, putting a gentle tender hand on her cheek. She nods, and kisses him deeply.

"Go, now, Duncan Hillery," she says, grabbing her bra and pants off the floor. Little does she know, Hillery had grabbed her panties, and has slipped them down his khakis. "I'll see you soon. I love you, Duncan Hillery." Hillery smiles, then kisses her, before he drops out of the window, then leaves.

* * *

_*Allison's POV*_

 After Hillery leaves, I put on my bra and pants, realizing a moment too late that he'd grabbed my underwear. Oh, hell no, he didn't. Shit. With a growl escaping me, I push myself off the bed, then walk towards the door. I realize that the door is unlocked, so I open it. Melissa McCall stands there, watching me.

"Allison," she says. "Where is Scott? I haven't seen him since he told me he was leaving for some kind of trip. I didn't know that you were in his room. Is he in there with you?" I shake my head.

"Sorry, Mrs. McCall," I answer. "I haven't seen Scott, either. You should try Stiles' house. He might be there." Melissa purses her lips, and says,

"Okay, I'll call him. In the meantime, how are you doing?" Shit, I knew she was going to ask me this. I bite my lip, and answer,

"I'm fine, why do you ask, Mrs. McCall?" Melissa smiles, and wraps her arms around me. 

"Okay," she says, looking deep in the eyes. "Well, in that case, I'll leave, see if you can text Scott, let him know that I need him home, sound alright with you?" I nod my head.

"Of course, Melissa." I answer. She nods, then walks out, a small smile on her face. As the door closes behind me, there's a tap on the window, and Hillery jumps through the window.

"Who was that, Ally-girl?" He asks, calling me by the nickname that my dad had given me when I was younger. I roll my eyes at him. 

"That was Melissa McCall, Scott's mom, my love, and don't worry, she doesn't know a thing about us." I answer. Hillery blinks his blue eyes, and cocks his head to the side.

"Does she know that he's with Kira, not you?" he asks. I walk closer to him, my thighs brushing against his. I pull him by his jacket in for a kiss, tangling my fingers through his auburn locks. 

"Mmmm, Allison," he purrs, pulling me by the belt loops of my jeans. "You need to wear a skirt, baby girl, when we get back to North Carolina." I pull away from the kiss, my dark eyes wide. 

"You're kidding me," I say. "Please tell me you're kidding, Duncan Hillery." Hillery smiles, then shakes his head, a purr rumbling from his throat. 

"No," he says, "I'm not. Come on, we gotta get going, I have my vehicle parked a few blocks away, so let's split before Melissa comes back." I roll my eyes a second time.

"Okay," I remark. "Let's go." He smiles, takes me into his arms, then jumps out the window.

* * *

_*Normal POV, Southern Alamance High School, Lacrosse Field, Lemon Start*_

"Peter..." Chris Argent moans, as Peter Hale starts to kiss the werewolf hunter, pushing him up against the lacrosse net on the grounds of Southern Alamance High School, North Carolina. Ever since Peter split from his sister's pack, he's been on his own, until he just so happened to run straight into the arms of his lover, the werewolf hunter Chris Argent. Right now, Peter is kissing his mate, and he's unbuckling his belt to his jeans, pushing them down his hips, and past his thighs, to get at the flesh beneath. As he strokes his lover's cock, Chris hisses, and growls. 

"Dammit, Peter, I swear to God, oh, fuck....." Chris throws his head back, his jaw slack, as he pulls and tugs on the dark locks of the former Alpha werewolf. With another lustful growl escaping him, Peter sucks harder, making Chris groan, until he releases down his throat. Peter lets him go, eyes flashing blue, as he pins Chris on the ground, tugging at both their shirts and jackets with a frenzied lust in their eyes. 

After their clothes have been discarded, and they're practically all over the field, Chris is on his back, Peter nibbling at the hunter's neck, ready to claim him. He can't turn him, sadly, since he's no longer Alpha wolf no more. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for HigherMagic. I hope you like it. I tried my hardest and best with this story!


End file.
